Real Villains, Fake Heroes
by zambonious
Summary: Izuku was born quirkless: helpless in a world of increasingly powerfull and unpredictable quirks. Soon Izuku would find himself with a destructive and unpredictable quirk of his own wich would send his, and many others' life into an unending downward spiral, that would lead Izuku Midoriya to either be the destroyer, or the savior of humankind.[DEKUxTOGA][VILLAIN DEKU][OCs][OOCs]
1. What's To Come

Izuku sat in an interrogation room, hand and legs cuffed. He was alone in the room, he knew he was being monitored through various cameras and sensors in the room. Across from him was a metal chair, exactly like the one he was sitting on, except it was not bolted to the ground. The opposite side of the room was heavily fortified metal door, much like one in a vault.

The door opened, revealing a dozen soldiers armed with automatic rifles, covered in heavy armor and riot shields. They carefully marched into the room, surrounding Izuku. The soldiers shook as they aimed at him in fear. Izuku grinned.

"Clear!" one of the soldiers shouted.

A woman in a hazmat suit holding a file full of documents entered the room.

"Izuku Midoriya?" The woman asked, opening the pamphlet, and flipping through some of the pages.

"That's me." He happily responded.

"Damn. The real thing… the most infamous and powerful villain of all time. Right here. Cuffed and readied for death row…"

"Yes, that's definitely me."

"I expected something… more… intimidating?"

Izuku scoffed and responded, "Just ask me the damn questions."

"Right. Guys give us some privacy." The woman ordered the soldiers.

One of the soldiers nodded, and they left quickly, metal door slamming behind them.

"Alright, let's start." The woman sat on the chair in front of Izuku, and flipped through some pages of the file, searching through hundreds of cold cases, all supposedly linked to Midoriya.

"Izuku Midoriya, 19, villain, and connected to the League of Villains. You have committed dozens of murders, kidnappings and…" the woman stopped abruptly and looked away from the file.

Izuku chuckled.

"Jesus…" the woman whispered, closing the file.

"J-just tell me when it started." the woman questioned, her voice shaking with fear and disgust.

"You just want my life story."

"Y-yes."

Izuku chuckled, "Well it started when I first discovered my quirk…

* * *

 **OK: You might recognize this story because I've already published this story before. Unfortunately, my account was hacked by some dipshit, and this story was used to copy a fanfic from AO3. Anyways: I'll upload frequently for about a week and a half, after that, I'll tell you my update schedule.**


	2. And So It Starts

_Izuku stood in a somber corner of his classroom, darkness concealing him as classmates surrounded him._

 _"You're just a quirkless nobody!"_

 _"You have no chance of becoming a hero!"_

 _"You should just give up!"_

 _His classmates repeated those exact words every day. They said that over, and over again. He was not going to give up. It didn't matter how many times they tried to convince him that he was a natural born failure. He was convinced of becoming a hero._

 _Right?_

 _The shadow slowly slithered across the room, reaching his classmates, and continued consuming more and more of the room._

 _'I will become a hero no matter what! I will prove you all wrong!'_

 _But then they went further. They beat him unconscious almost every other day simply because he was weak, useless, dumb Deku._

 _"If you want a quirk so badly, then you should take a dive off the roof and hope you get a quirk in your next life"'_

 _They kept getting more and more cruel. Even when he asked teachers for help, no one cared about him._

 _"Bullies? Just ignore them"'_

 _"Kid, if you can't deal with some mean kids, then I can't help you."_

 _The shadows continued creeping across the classroom, consuming every figure present in the room._

 _Except one girl._

 _'The new girl?'_

 _Before Izuku could recognize the girl, the entire room was consumed by the shadows._

 ** _'It isn't so bad now is it?'_**

 _Izuku took a deep breath of the chilling air the shadows had brought with it. Izuku smiled._

 _ **'You will pay. You will all pay for what you've done.'**_

 _In a second the entire classroom had been mutilated. Blood coated the walls in a deep red tint and Izuku now stood in front of the girl._

 _The girl was now in the fetal position, crying. Izuku extended his hand to her. She stopped crying and looked at Izuku. The shadows commenced retreating back to a dark corner of Izuku's heart._

 _She immediately took Izuku's hand, and pulled herself up to a hug, and whispered into his ear._

"Wake up."

* * *

 **Alright, this is _old. V_ ery, very fucking old. I have been planning this fic for _two fucking years_ , and chapter 2 is as far as I got into putting this to paper thanks to some shithead script kiddie. But no longer shall ye suffa unda the lack 'o my fic, because next chapter is gonna be a fuckin puzze an are y'all gonna be piecing things together for a while. So, watch out, most things a ceartain best girl says next chapter have a double meaning. Cya when I finish the polish on next chapter(Prob ~1 day).**


	3. Friends

"Wake up."

Izuku opened his eyes quickly shooting up from the frigid classroom floor he laid unconscious on. He wore a malicious smile, hoping for his lifelong tormenters to lay decomposing on the ground. But as he looked around the class, his sadistic joy faded, along with his smile, which was instead replaced with a feeling… an unfamiliar, yet sickeningly fitting feeling.

Frustration?

Anger?

 **Bloodlust.**

Izuku slumped back down to the dusty concrete floor.

 _'Dream.'_

Nothing had changed. He still was _**worthless, weak, dumb, Deku**_. _**Nothing**_ would ever change.

"Bad dream?" A girl sat right by him asked.

Izuku, surprised on how even after scanning the entire room for people, he did not notice a girl sitting beside him.

"Y-yes…" He responded.

He looked over at her. She was blonde and wore her hair in two messy buns on either side of her head. She was wearing the school uniform under a cardigan that seemed oversized for her petite nature.

"Musta been a pretty long dream, you've been sleeping for a long while. I thought you were dead when I found ya all beat up 'n stuff!" She said, walking around the room enthusiastically as she talked to Izuku, all with an ardent blush and a spring to her step.

Izuku never imagined someone's reaction to him being anything else than scorn and hatred towards him, especially not a girl, and a particularly cute one at that.

Was she trying to truly befriend him? Or was she faking all this just to turn it into some big joke on how he could believe someone would be friendly towards a quirkless joke of a human being like him. Was finding out worth it? What did he have to lose?

 _'Nothing. My life is all I have left, and If she took that, she would be doing me a favor.'_ Izuku pessimistically answered his own question.

Eventually, he worked up the courage to actually make eye contact and speak to the girl. He had nothing to lose.

"H-hey, so um… w-what's your n-name?" He said it. It came out as a stuttering clod of words, but he said it nonetheless. Now the truth would surface. He might make the closest thing to a platonic relationship in years, or he may be ridiculed to no end for his "naïve" mistake.

"OH! Right! I haven't introduced myself yet! My name's Himiko! Toga Himiko! I happened to catch yours was umm… Deku?"

 **"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"** Izuku's rancorous voice reverberated throughout the school halls, as he got off the ground and subconsciously towered over Himiko with malicious intent, stopping himself as Himiko held a cold blade to his neck.

Toga stayed disturbingly in character, blush and lackadaisical smile showing vampire-like canines, all while being a slash away from taking a life.

 _'What was that? That wasn't me. Why did I overreact like that!?'_ This was not a good idea after all. Maybe he was going to lose the last thing he had because of his rage. Perhaps his lifelong pain was about to be quickly purged from him. He might cause this girl to be charged for murder, and he might die as well, all because of his hatred towards that damned fucking nickname. In any case, he was not scared for his life, the only good things taken with it would be the possibility for revenge, and even that was a long stretch. He had nothing to lose.

Himiko put slightly more pressure on his jugular, making him back against the wall, and eventually made a small cut on his neck.

 _'Blood…'_ She couldn't help but point out the small stream of blood gently flowing down the boy's neck out to herself. Himiko was about to give her knife just a bit more pressure, just enough to steal the boy's life. It was simple, a motion eased by her months of experience, but-

 _'But… I promised her…'_ Himiko quickly pocketed the knife, and took a few steps away from Izuku.

Wow. He had been moments away from death and somehow… that… felt… amazing! He held his hand up to his neck feeling the small wound on his neck that was now bleeding. He looked at his hand, his fingers now stained with his blood, he looked back at Toga.

She was looking down, like a child that thought she had done something wrong, she looked contrite, obviously asking for forgiveness, even though this whole situation was Izuku's fault.

"I-I'm s-sorry for overreacting Himiko. Y-you can call me Izuku."

Himiko looked up to him, pink blush, and sparkle in her eye.

"You're not scared of me?!"

"N-no, why would I be?" She responded to his overreaction with a perfectly normal overreaction of her own. Everything, like always was the fault of Izuku's wrongdoing.

"S-so y-you… s-sstill wanna… be… y'know… f-f-ffriends?" Puppy eyes, deep crimson blush across her face, and uncharacteristically reserved, Himiko implored for the acquaintanceship not to be rejected.

Dumb, quirkless, Izuku was essentially being begged to be friends by a girl, for reasons of no fault of her own. Izuku could never imagine a universe in which he did not want to be friends with Himiko.

With not real thought put into his words, he fervently exclaimed: "Hell yeah!"

When Himiko heard him, she basically dove into the first, and tightest hug of Izuku's life.

"Y-you're the only one that's ever wanted to be my friend Izuku."

Izuku felt her hug tighten as she said that. Himiko was not lying. Neither of them had ever had a true friend, and for the first time ever, they had both found one. Izuku wrapped his arms around her as he realized just how alike they were, and just like her, he did not want this unusual friendship to go away.

For a moment they felt tranquil, away from everything bad in the world, and just enjoyed the peace and comfort of each other's embrace.

After a moment, they stepped back from the hug, and Izuku was speechless. In minutes, he had found someone that was alike him. He had a friend. Someone that for once in his pathetic life, brought him joy.

He had something to lose. He had a purpose. He had Himiko.

"Y'know…" Himiko started off, stopping to think about what she meant to say, as they both sat on the now oddly familiar floor.

"You're not like the others."

Izuku was not surprised. He knew what she meant. It was not difficult picturing his classmates and fucking Bakugou beating the shit out of poor Himiko with glee. Just thinking about it made Izuku wish he had a quirk more than ever.

"Those bastards hurt you too, right?" Izuku asked her, something he thought he should not have asked, but his emotions again partook in his thought process.

"Y-yeah…" Himiko said, sounding quite wistful as she rubbed her neck, which had burn marks and bruises. Clear indicators that Bakugou has known her as well.

"Don't worry about me Izuku, I have a knife now!" Himiko wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she could tell Izuku was genuinely worrying about her, and judging by how angry he got when she said the D word, she wouldn't want anyone being at the receiving end of that unbridled rage.

"How did you get that knife? Do you know how to use it?" Izuku could easily imagine her having plenty of hands-on experience, and honestly could care less if she revealed that she was a serial killer at this point.

"I stole it from my dad, then I learned how to use it from him."

 _'Great parenting…'_ Izuku sarcastically thought to himself, now remembering something he had been itching to ask her.

"Hey, Himiko?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your quirk?"

Himiko seemed to be shocked by the sudden question, her fanged smile faded, her blush burned a hotter red, and her eyes looked down and away in shame. Himiko clearly disliked her quirk.

"Izuku, do you promise not to run away and not be my friend anymore?"

"You held a knife to my throat a while ago, I'm not going to get scared."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Himiko."

For a moment Himiko was scared that Izuku would be disgusted and terrified of her, just as everyone else. But then again, he wasn't like the others. He was like her. He was different, special. Izuku was the one she trusted most.

"When I drink someone's blood… I-I can turn into them."

"HIMIKO!"

She was ready for the worst. Himiko was ready to be ridiculed and beat like always. But no. This was Izuku.

"THAT'S AN AMAZING QUIRK!" Izuku could tell she hated her quirk, that she in no way thought it was an amazing quirk, but he knew that if he wanted her to in any way be happy, this was the first step.

And for the first time, he was rewarded for doing something good. She smiled the purest smile on the planet, and a genuine blush formed on her cheeks.

"Thanks Izuku." She rested her head on his shoulder.

At that moment Izuku felt, for the first time in his life, a sense of meaning. He felt at peace, he felt an emotion so very lacking in his life. He truly felt… happy.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

Izuku opened his eyes to a sight that a couple days ago would have given him a nosebleed, but today, it gave him comfort.

His head rested on Himiko's lap as he looked up directly at… her proportionally large… character.

"Alive sleepyhead?" She said, making Izuku focus on her face.

"No." He responded with a groggy voice.

"Awwwww… Izuku's mad."

Izuku sat up , stretching as he managed to ask Himiko, "What time is it?" As he yawned.

"Idduno. Nighttime?" Himiko wondered if he'd got somewhere to be at right now as Izuku panicked after looking outside the classroom window.

'Or… did he… no…'

 _'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!'_ Izuku panicked as he realized his father would beat him to a pulp and starve him for days if he did not get home soon.

"OK: umm… Himiko, do I look beat up?" He asked Himiko while he looked over his arms and legs, which were unusually lacking in bruises, save for a strange scar on his left forearm.

 _'A bite mark? Whatever.'_

Izuku did not care much about how he looked, and instead looked for his things at his desk, except… there was nothing. On any of the desks…

Himiko grabbed his wrist- _hard_.

She looked serious, even her usual blush faded, along with her smile.

Something bad had happened. _Really bad_. And he had no idea what it was.

 _'He was unconscious through it all…'_


End file.
